


Whatever I've Missed It's Gone

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bartender Daniel Héderváry(Male Hungary), Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Car Accidents, Comfort Sex, Daniel is a good guy, Disinformation (Album), Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Gabriel i'm sorry forgive me for this X(, Gabriel suffers in this, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, I must live on suffering or something, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Injury Recovery, Ivan hates hospitals, Ivan worries about Gabriel and everything goes to hell, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Poor Germany is just trying to keep everyone calm, Prostitute Gabriel Broggini, Prostitution, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Regret, Serious Injuries, Sibling Incest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Up To Me (Album), Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Ivan, so much suffering, what is wrong with me X(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Ivan hates hospitals.It's not just all the white walls and the upset looking staff,it just makes him feel miserable.But when a servere accident lands his older brother(who is also his fiancé) and several others in one,he's going to unfortunately learn to get used to it.





	1. To The City Of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that every thing went wrong.......

**Hospital Waiting Room 10:50**

**Ticino,Switzerland**

Ivan hated hospitals.He honestly didn't know why,he just miserable when ever he was in one.Maybe it was the amount of injured and sick people,maybe it was the sad looking doctors and nurses that constantly walked the hall,maybe it was people who never left,the people that died there.

He wasn't sure.It was odd though,most of the time Ivan was a nice and pleasant person.But when he was in a hospita it was like he was a completely different person;he became aloof,quiet and withdrawn from everyone around him.When somebody would try to talk to him,regardless of who was,he always snapped at them and Ivan was never one for raising his for voice or losing his temper.He would actually usually try to avoid getting upset or raising his voice.

But this time he knew why he hated being here.

Because his older brother and fiancé Gabriel,had just been admitted following a servere car accident,an accident that happened just over an hour after one the worst arguments either of them had ever had.

* * *

 

**3 Hours Earlier**

**Residence Of Gabriel of Ivan**

Gabriel and Ivan never argued,at least not too badly.Whenever they did it was over something small or silly and/or they resolved it pretty quickly and had no problems afterwards.But lovers they might be Gabriel and Ivan are still brothers,and brothers argue.And some arguments are severe enough to have long term effects and aren't easily resolved.This was one of those arguments.

It started pretty normal actually,Gabriel had just just gotten back from the studio and as always,Ivan was sitting on the couch waiting for him.He sat up and smiled when Gabriel walked in the door.

He walked up to him planted a kiss on his cheek."How was your evening?"He asked with a smile on his face.Gabriel smiled back at him."Not too badly."He replied."Better now that I'm here with you."

Ivan let out a small laugh and brushed some hair off his brother's face.Gabriel wasn't just his brother either,they'd gotten engaged a little over a year ago after dating for three years.Those years were some of the best of their lives and could only get better from here.

At least that's what they thought.

Things were normal for few minutes,Gabriel took a quick shower while Ivan watched some television.It was after Gabriel had walked out of the room;now fully dressed but with wet hair;that Ivan started to notice that something was wrong with him.

For one Gabriel hadn't told him when he'd gotten out like he normally did,instead he'd quietly stood in the doorway until Ivan noticed him out of the corner of his eye.

That was when things started to get bad.

He'd nearly jumped out of his skin when Ivan had finally gotten his attetion.Gabriel was never that jumpy when Ivan noticed him nor was he ever surprised when he did."You okay?"Ivan asked him,he was really starting to get concerned.Gabriel shook his head."No,I'm okay."He answered.

Ivan didn't buy it.

"Did something happen at the studio?"He asked and again Gabriel shook his head and said he was okay,that it was okay.Ivan again didn't buy it for a second.

He was starting to get a little irritaed now,Gabriel had better not be hiding anything from him."Something happened and I want you to tell me what."He almost snarled as he said those words.

Ivan was never one to get mad but Gabriel was seriously testing his patience.Gabriel backed up a little bit,shocked at the almost angry tone in Ivan's voice."N-nothing happened okay?"Another lie and Gabriel's shaky voice and almost worried tone did nothing to help him.He turned to walk back into the bedroom but Ivan's arm blocked his path."Stop lying,what happened?"

Ivan was  _really_ starting to get mad now.

He couldn't believe that Gabriel would ever hide anything from him.Granted it wasn't unusual for Gabriel to keep secrets,but they were _engaged_ now,and honestly Ivan wasn't having any of it.

Gabriel backed up again,this time hitting the wall behind him."I-I'm not lying,nothing happened,really."That was it.

Ivan was pissed now,he was suddenly all up in his brother's face before he could realize was happening.Gabriel paled and tried to no avail to back up further."Tell me the truth,what happened?"

Now Gabriel was starting to get visibly irritated.

"Nothing,Ivan quit it you're not Dad!"Ivan grabbed his brother's shoulders and pinned him against the wall."Need I remind you that we are _engaged_ now?!"Gabriel was equally fed up."Ivan get off!"He almost shouted as he shoved his sibling off of him.

That was enough.

Without knowing what he was doing Ivan flatly slapped his brother hard across his face.Gabriel stumbled back in shock as he held the red mark on his face.He looked at Ivan with a look of shock,anger and hurt written across his face.Before Ivan could react Gabriel had grabbed his keys,put on his coat and stormed out the door,slamming it loudly behind him.Ivan collapsed backwards onto the couch. _What the hell just happened?!_

A hour passed as he sat on the couch in shock at what had just happened.Ivan tried to call or even text Gabriel but he had left his phone behind. _Great,just my luck._ Ivan was both upset and confused.

What was Gabriel not telling him?He hoped it was nothing too serious. _But if it wasn't serious than why did he get upset like that?_ Just when Ivan started to think of something else,his phone started to ring; it was Romano."Frattelo?"He said as he picked it up."Ivan,something happened."Ivan didn't understand."Frattelo what happened?"He heard Romano take a deep breath before replying,a reply Ivan never thought he'd ever hear.

"Gabriel was in a accident,you need to get to hospital right away."

* * *

**Present Time**

Ivan still couldn't believe it.

How could Gabriel end up in an accident?He was one of the safest drivers Ivan knew.He couldn't of possibly been drunk because Gabriel never drank,unless....

 _No,that didn't happen._ Ivan told himself. _That couldn't possibly have happened._

Before Ivan could collect himself he saw a doctor walk into the room."Ivan Broggini?"Ivan sat up."Yes doctor?"He asked."What is it?"The doctor held his breath.

"You might want to see your brother."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this,it took me FOREVER to make.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you did <3


	2. So Many Things We Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out exactly what happened and Ivan meets Sophie(Nyo Austria).
> 
> WARNING:This chapter contains a graphic description of a car crash and implied sexual assault.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> (Work in progress)

**An Hour Earlier**

**Downtown Ticino,Switzerland**

Gabriel banged his head on wheel of the car. _Why did I do that?!_ He slapped himself. _God I'm so stupid!_ And on top of that he'd forgotten his phone. _Great,way to go Gabriel._

He knows why he got upset at Ivan,but that doesn't mean he liked getting upset at him.He  _hated_ hiding things from Ivan,but he knew his reaction wouldn't have been any different if he'd told him what happened.He would have gotten mad,he might even stormed out like Gabriel had.But now Gabriel really wished he had told him,because that way he wouldn't be mad at himself right now.

He turned on the radio in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts.

That didn't work.

He tried thinking about him and Ivan's new album that had just been released.

If anything that just made things worse.

_God I'm so pathetic._

Without realising it,he put his foot down on the brakes and stopped god knows where in the middle of road.

_Why the hell do I even try?_

He didn't hear the honking car.

_Why am I even still alive?_

He didn't see the flashing headlights.

_I should just fucking die already._

He barley even heard the load crash and flash of lights before everything suddenly stopped.

* * *

**Present Time**

 


End file.
